


The Saiyan Lost to Reality

by Varnienne



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Gen, Reincarnation, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varnienne/pseuds/Varnienne
Summary: A normal high school girl was walking home one day when suddenly everything went dark. Waking up in the strange plains of a vaguely familiar world, the teen was met with a surprisingly famous face; at least where she was from. As if that wasn't weird enough, she arrives in the body of a toddler! Read as she struggles between her loving bonds and the logic of what should be the timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything inside her ached, protesting her desire to get up. So she lay there, waiting impatiently as her senses slowly came back to life. She shivered against the cold ground as she struggled to open her eyes. Towering above her were large rock formations that had sparse amounts of grass topping their curved peaks. The trees stood tall as well but were closer to the ground. Deep orange sunlight shone from the horizon making her wonder if it was rising or setting. 

Her mind struggled to think back to what happened before waking up on the ground. The last thing she remembered was walking home from school. There had been a flash of golden light, then darkness. Judging from the echoing calls of birds filling her ears it was morning...wherever she was.

Taking a deep breath, the girl dug her elbows into the ground and struggled to sit up. A groan of pain escaped her lips as she finally succeeded. Crawling pitifully to the nearest tree, she leaned against its trunk. Looking down at herself, the girl faintly realized her limbs and body were shorter.  _ No time to worry about that now. _

Cutting her gaze to the side allowed her to take in the grassy plain around her. There was a small pond a few yards away. Occasionally a fish would flip out of the surface. Somewhere in the distance, she could see the number of trees explode into a forest. Creatures she'd only ever read about walked about, hunting and hiding from one another.

She sighed, deciding to wait a little longer for the pain to fade. Whatever or however she got here, she would need to survive. Sitting out in the open would make her an easy target for hungry predators. 

Unbeknownst to her, a certain someone was flying overhead on a familiar golden cloud, watching warily as she struggled to move. He had sensed an explosion of energy not far off from his house. Concerned and curious, the young warrior had set out to find it. He was expecting something big, or at the very least somewhat intimidating. Instead, he was surprised to see a young girl struggling to wake up and move. She seemed unaware of his presence even as she glanced around to observe her surroundings. 

Finally sensing eyes on her, the young girl looked up. She gasped in shock to see a strangely familiar face staring down at her. Her thoughts were swirling as she tried to process what his presence meant. 

Seeing that he was caught, the cloud rider descended to the ground and hovered a few feet away. She seemed harmless enough so he rose a hand and smiled at her, “Hiya!”

“Hi,” she rasped in reply. Her fingers barely moved in a small wave. 

The man blinked and his smile faded. Taking in her appearance, he realized she sounded as beaten as she looked. Bruises littered her arms and legs, the worst of it near her hands and feet. Her clothes were in tatters and barely hanging on to her body. Thankfully, there weren't any signs of blood.

“Why don't we get you cleaned up.” He dropped down from the golden nimbus and crouched next to her. “My name's Goku.”

“I...” She couldn't believe her eyes. The man before her was really a character from one of her favorite shows as a kid. Only in stories had she heard of this happening. And yet, here she was. She didn't know how she got to this world but if anyone could help her, it was Goku. “Where...are we...going?”

Strong, steel-like arms carefully slid behind her back and under her knees. He stood slowly to ensure he didn't jostle her. “My house.” Sitting back on the nimbus, the two sped away. As they flew, the young girl struggled to stay conscious. Having been in pain the entire time she was awake, it had exhausted her quickly. She still didn’t understand why she was in so much pain. Deciding to figure it out later, she allowed sleep to claim her. 

~oOo~

The next time she was somewhat awake, someone was shaking her. She grumbled and tried to turn over only to have stinging pain jolt her awake. Hissing, the girl rolled back onto her back and opened her eyes. 

“Be careful. You’re not ready to move around just yet.” She found twin coals burning with concern staring back at her. A woman with straight black hair pinned up in a bun was hovering over her. “Has the pain gone down at all?”

“Chi...Chi?”

“Ah...yes.” Said woman blinked. She hadn’t told the girl her name yet. Goku hadn’t mentioned it either. She would ask the girl later; when she wasn’t in so much pain. “Anyway, I have some tea here,” Chi-Chi paused to reach for it, “it should help with speeding up the process.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you mind me asking your name?” The girl stopped. She...didn’t remember her name. School, her friends, and her family; even the homework she’d been assigned for the weekend, she remembered.

“I...don’t know.” 

But not her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding the girl in his lap closer so she wouldn’t fall, Goku searched the landscape worriedly as he tried to find his son. The four-year-old had wandered away while they weren't looking and gotten lost in the forest. They had to find him soon. Today, Goku was taking them to meet his friends. 

She sat quietly in his lap as they looked for Gohan. The young brunette had a horrible sense of foreboding that she was forgetting something; something important about today. 

The sound of crying interrupted her thoughts. Determined onyx eyes scrutinized the landscape until she found a little brown tail swaying with delight. Her own tail, having recently grown itself, twitched in urgency. Gohan was running after a bird, coming dangerously close to the river’s edge. She tapped Goku’s arm to get his attention and pointed at the distracted tyke.

“Gohan!”

The toddler paused in his pursuit of the bird to look up. Shining coals brightened with joy as he smiled. Gohan started jumping up and down, waving at his father and sister. However, in his joy, the toddler had loosened the log he was standing on. It creaked, slowly lowering into the river before finally dropping into the raging rapids. 

Fear speared through the little girl as she reached out for him yelling, “Brother!” 

She instinctively flew forward, ignoring Goku’s cries for her to stay. Diving toward the water, the young brunette reached out and brought the boy into her embrace. They both went under and water burned their noses as the two struggled to resurface. Gohan burst into tears once more as he clung to his sister for comfort. 

When they finally emerged, the girl kept a tight grip on her brother and clawed outward for the log. Her heart was beating fast in her throat and it was hard to hear. They passed through a cave, casting her vision in darkness before panic gripped her heart. 

The unmistakable sound of a waterfall reached her ears. 

The girl paled and her eyes widened before she steeled her resolve and gripped Gohan tighter. As the light at the end grew nearer, she focused on the energy she knew to be inside her and allowed it to build. It grew into a swirling blue aura of calm that soothed the toddler in her arms.

When the end of the tunnel was upon them, she forced the energy under her. It propelled them upward toward a branch. Both children wrapped their tails around it and Gohan began to cry once more. Sighing in relief, the girl waited for their father to come and get them.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long.

“Gohan? Kimi?” The man in question was staring at them in confusion. “How did you two get all the way up here?”

Gohan, upon hearing his father’s voice, cried out in relief and climbed into his daddy’s arms. Kimi smiled at him before slowly untangling herself from the branch and sitting on the golden Nimbus. She never answered his question. Only curled in his lap next to Gohan, who snuggled into her chest. Both children promptly fell asleep.

Goku sighed with a smile and hugged his children closer. He would let them rest on the trip to Kame House. After the scare they just had, they would need it.

~oOo~

As a familiar island appeared on the horizon Goku smiled. The pink planks and red roof of the house brought many memories of his younger years, training side-by-side with his best friend. It was hard to believe the last time he’d seen all his friends was five years ago! 

Speaking of them, he could see Bulma and Krillin talking to Master Roshi. Smile widening, he nudged the two children in his lap awake. Gohan grumbled a bit but Kimi merely stretched and yawned. So different and yet two peas in a pod. The little girl fit into their family quite nicely.

When Nimbus stopped at the shore, the black-haired warrior picked Gohan up to sit in one arm and held Kimi’s hand as she leaped down. It seemed the others hadn’t noticed them so he called out a cheerful, “Hey, guys!”

The three people paused. Each turned curious eyes to the man that showed up before recognition set in. They all smiled and returned the greeting. However, upon noticing the children in Goku’s hands, they stared at him strangely. None of them knew what to make of the toddlers at his feet. After all, the young warrior didn’t come across as a responsible adult, let alone a parent.

Krillin was the first to question the strange scene. “Hey man. What’s up with the kids? You babysitting or something?”

A fatherly smile spread on his lips when he responded, “No; they’re my son and daughter.”

“What?” came the unanimous cry of disbelief.

As the interrogation continued, Kimi allowed her thoughts to wander. Only for horrified dread to set in. She had finally realized why today should’ve been familiar.

Raditz would be making his appearance. Then that meant- No she wasn’t going to think about that right now. Just the fact that her  _ uncle _ \- if she could even really call him that - would show up and kidnap her younger brother was enough to scare her. 

As much as she wanted to help or change how today would go, Kimi knew she couldn’t. The timeline had to stay as close to what she knew as possible. Otherwise, the consequences could ripple across the dimensional rift and create even worse problems down the road. Not only that, but she was a teenager stuck in a toddler’s body. She hadn’t had any training. Even if she did, there wasn’t much she could do against a skilled fighter like Raditz.

“Kimi?” She looked up at her father, “Are you alright?”

The brunette blinked before shaking her head. “I’m okay Dad, just a little tired still.”

He stared at her with a look that said he didn’t believe her but brushed it off for the time being. Both turned their attention to the bluenette as she kneeled in front of the two children. She smiled reassuringly when Gohan hid behind his sister.

“My name’s Bulma,” too bad Kimi couldn’t tell her she knew that already. Really, this whole  _ landing in a fictional dimension thing _ was putting her out. Knowing so much about the people who would appear and affect their lives made it even harder. Especially because she knew today would start yet another domino effect of disrupted peace. 

“What are your names?”

“My name is Kimi, ” a small, tanned hand pointed to the boy behind her, “and this is my little brother, Gohan.”

The scientist smiled. “Do you two know what you want to be when you grow up?”

“An orthopedist,” answered Gohan. Kimi giggled at the shock on Bulma’s face as she glanced warily up at Goku. He just laughed nervously as he explained the severity with which Chi-Chi enforced their education.

“Oh, well then, what about you Kimi?”

A smile brightened the girl’s face. “I want to be a mangaka!” 

That was one thing Kimi knew she could accomplish. When she landed here,  _ everything _ in her personality and skills had come with her. Her drawing and writing talents were proudly displayed for any and all who would look. Here, she was a child prodigy of art and storytelling. That alone would carry her far into her dream job.

Clearly, Bulma hadn’t expected this answer either. Such a stark contrast of interest made her wonder if the two siblings ever fought. Though, Gohan seemed far too timid for that to happen. “I...see.”

Goku laughed. “You should see some of her drawings. It’s like she’s been drawing for years!”

Kimi sweatdropped at this. Her father knew the circumstances around her “birth”. So, the blatant reference to it, though thankfully went over the others’ heads, was not appreciated. 

However, the peace was short-lived as a chill raced up her spine. There was a large, malicious aura coming toward them; and fast. No doubt it would be on them in a matter of minutes. Judging by the stance her father had just taken, he could sense it too. It was honestly unnerving to see the usually cheerful man so serious. 

When a shadow loomed darkly above her, Kimi gasped before grabbing her brother and jumping out of the way. Their grip on each other tightened as the strangely dressed man slowly touched down. 

His long black hair spiked down to the middle of his back. The signature armor style of the Saiyan race covered his upper body with a matching set of black shorts. His brown tail was wrapped tightly around his waist as he crossed his arms. Kimi was sure that if they were standing in front of him, there would be a red-glass scouter covering his left eye.

The malicious smirk on his face speared fear into her heart. Gohan whimpered and clung to her, sensing the same mal intent the others had. Kimi held protectively onto her little brother. She would protect him; timeline be damned.

“Well, well, Kakarot. You’re quite a difficult person to find.” The little girl growled at him and he turned to her amused. “I see you have two brats with you.”

“Stay away from us, you bastard,” Kimi hissed. Everyone looked at her surprised, Goku especially. He’d never seen his little girl look so viciously at someone. 

The Saiyan warrior chuckled. “You’ve got guts, little half-breed. I like you already.”

He turned back to Goku with a frown on his face. The strange man introduced himself as Radditz. He went on to explain Saiyans and how Goku was his little brother sent to clear Earth for sale. Now that he, along with a few others, were needed to clear a rather difficult planet, Radditz remembered his little brother and came to get him. 

“Imagine my surprise to see this planet alive and thriving.” He glared over at the two children cowering behind his brother. “Not only that, but you’ve had two brats of your own. And they aren’t even full-blooded! Really Kakarot, at least remember to bed a creature that won’t thin our great bloodlines.”

In seconds, Kimi had released her brother and launched herself at the man’s face. How dare he degrade she and Gohan for their heritage! The arrogant fool had no right. 

Unfortunately, her rage blinded her to the fact that Radditz was a trained warrior who was bigger and stronger than her. The Saiyan easily caught her and smirked at her poor attempts to further attack him. He laughed until he finally caught her scent. Stiffening for a moment, he scented her a bit more. He hummed in understanding and turned a surprised smile to his brother.

“It seems you remembered the first time.” Kimi fell limp in shock. She, she was full-blooded? But then, how did she end up on Earth and smelling as though she were Goku’s daughter? Scent never lies, after all. 

He smirked widely and tossed her high into the air. She squeaked and flailed as she attempted to fly. In her panic, the toddler barely heard her father’s shout of distress before he attacked his supposed brother enraged.


	3. Chapter 3

_ She was floating alone in the darkness, bathing in the comforting warmth it provided. A content smile spread on her lips as the calm of her aura spread. Soothing blues slowly consumed her vision only to be interrupted by a small form surrounded in gold. They seemed to be smiling at her so she smiled back. It wasn’t until they spoke that she realized who it was. _

_ “Hi there, little friend,” came an excited childish voice. Starting, Kimi rushed to bow in front of him, but he stopped her with a small hand on her shoulder. The smile on his face seemed to widen. “No, no. You’re my friend. Friends don’t bow!” _

_ Her brown eyes widened, unaware of the blue color bleeding into them and the shining ocean blue overtaking her brown hair. “You mean-” _

_ “Yes! I brought you here to be my friend!”  _

_ She blinked. She blinked again. Then smiled brightly. _

_ It was good to know the Grand Master himself was behind her existence there. It relaxed her immensely. She understood loneliness. It had been her biggest fear in her other life. Even now, her old insecurities liked to rear their head. Then Kimi realized the other meaning in his words. It would be many years before they even met Lord Beerus. Then another couple years before the tournament between Universe Six and Seven. Zen-Oh-sama must’ve noticed her worry because he laughed and smiled at her. _

_ “We’ll meet soon enough!” Waving his hand, the Grand Master watched as her features returned to normal. Smiling, he cheered, “Now, it’s time to wake up!” _

~oOo~

Kimi groaned as she woke. Stirring slowly, the toddler stiffened when she felt a smaller figure curled closer to her. Her eyes snapped open and she turned around, snarling and ready to attack, only to stop at the sight of her little brother in a fitful sleep.

She growled. That bastard had kidnapped them! Sighing, the teen-turned-tot recognized her temper had gotten the best of her. In her rage, Kimi had forgotten how powerful Raditz was. It would take Piccolo and Goku to kill the Saiyan. Even then, her father was going to die with him.

Gohan’s whimpers interrupted her thoughts. Based on what she could sense outside, it was because their father was in pain. He was screaming through the sadistic taunts from his brother. It was only a matter of time before he broke the pod.

Turning to completely face her brother, she watched as he stilled and looked at her slowly. Then he saw that she was awake and tackled her sobbing. She whispered comforting words and rubbed his back until he calmed. He wrapped his tail around hers and sniffled as he pulled away.

“We'll be okay, Gohan. We just need to get out of here first.” Kimi glanced around the ship, hoping to find anything remotely familiar. Unfortunately, all she saw were many unlabeled buttons. She sighed.

Then she felt her father's ki weakly spike in pain. It was then that both she and Gohan felt a surge of rage and burst out of the ship, destroying it. Raditz was blindsided by a blow to the stomach and a kick to the face. He was sent flying into the rock wall yards away. The warrior gasped as his breath left him all at once upon impact.

Piccolo and Goku stared at the toddlers with wide eyes. For they had accomplished something it has taken the two warriors a while to do; land a hit. Not only that, but the sheer amount on no radiating from them was immense. And while Gohan’s was larger, it dissipated quickly. Kimi's while a bit smaller, stayed constant, making her glow blue as her power played with the ends of her hair.

She stalked silently forward as Raditz regained his footing. The Saiyan brushed himself off casually, seemingly unaffected by the blows he took. However, as being with higher senses, Kimi saw the slight irk of his lip and the wince he gave in reaction to the bruise forming on his jaw. 

He glared at her and sped forward, intending to teach the girl her place. But as soon as he was on top of her, she disappeared. Seconds later, his feet were swept out from under him. Eyes wide in shock, the Saiyan warrior took in the murderous gleam in her eyes. How someone so young could look so dangerous was beyond him; especially considering she’d been raised on Earth as one of the inhabitants.

“You deserve death for all the pain and suffering you’ve caused.” Her voice was cold and held no sympathy, shocking everyone around her. Goku was especially shocked by his eldest’s tone.

“Kimi?” Hearing her father call for her so weakly made her rush to him as her ki finally calmed.

“Dad? Are you okay?” She frantically looked him over and realized, no, he’s not okay. He was barely able to breathe with how injured he was. 

He smiled weakly at her and reached a shaky hand to cup her face. “I’ll be alright.”

How she wished those words were true. Before she could ask about the extent of his injuries, her consciousness began to fade once more. Kimi cursed her young body’s inability to handle stress before finally succumbing to darkness.

~oOo~

A poke.

She sniffed.

Another poke.

She groaned.

There was a growl before she was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

Growling at the person who dropped her, Kimi jerkily got to her feet and dusted herself off. She turned to glare at the person behind only for it to falter at the sight of them. Piccolo. Which could only mean her father was dead.

Her gaze fell to the ground as tears warmed her eyes. She quietly asked, “Dad’s gone, isn’t he?”

The Namekian’s eyes widened. How could she know what happened if she’d been unconscious? Deciding to leave his question for the time being, he gruffly responded, “Yeah. He gave his life to stop the man that kidnapped you two today.”

She nodded wordlessly and looked up to the sky. Her dad would be okay. He was probably already on Snake Way trying to find King Kai. The brunette almost snorted. For a long while, Goku and the others would believe he was the highest being in the hierarchy of the universe and its existence. It was quite strange.

Then again, strange didn’t even begin to describe her life in this world.

“Hey, kid!” Piccolo snapped her from her thoughts. Unreadable coals turned to the Namekian warrior that had taken them hostage. It was time. “Go wake your brother.”

Kimi’s eyes narrowed before turning away with a scoff. While she was happy to meet yet another familiar face, knowing what was in store for her and Gohan kept her sober. Her face set in a cool mask of restrained anger before she took a deep breath. There was no use in dwelling on Goku’s death now. All she could do was comfort the little boy who’d become her younger brother and survive the next year. 

She knew instantly that it would be hard on her and her brother; the little one especially so. It was for the best. As much as she wanted to protect him, Gohan had to learn how to fight all his own. They both would be needed to fight the Saiyans coming in a year. At least until their father could make it back to help.

Placing a gentle hand on the half-Saiyan's shoulder the five-year-old whispered, “Gohan, you need to wake up.”

He groaned and turned away. Her eye twitched. She tried again and he grumbled. A vein in her forehead pulsed with irritation. Kimi tried multiple times without succeeding. By the twelfth try, she was so angry that she pushed him face down into the pond next to her.

As soon as he sunk under the surface, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. A few moments later, Gohan burst through the surface with a gasping breath. He looked around in confusion.

“Sister? Where are we?” His wary eyes darted around in fright until they landed on the intimidating form of Piccolo. Gohan flinched and yelled, “Why is the bad green man here?”

“Brother-”

“No!” He turned and flailed in the water as though trying to escape. “I don’t wanna die!”

“Brother,” Kimi sighed and tried to calm her brother but he refused to listen. She tried again but he just flailed harder. Finally snapping the last of her patience she growled, “Gohan!”

He stopped and slowly turned to face her. 

“That’s enough. Now, the green man is here to help us. Don’t be afraid okay?”

“But, but where’s Daddy,” he sniffled, about to cry again. His older sister brought him into her arms and slowly explained that Goku was gone. Piccolo then spoke and told them he would be training them for the next year to prepare them for the Saiyans. Their father would be back by then and he would definitely want to see his children stronger.

When Gohan was about to protest, there was a hand on his head. He turned to his older sister and watched as she shook her head.

“Gohan, we have to get strong so we can protect Earth until Dad gets back.” The saddened little boy brightened a little and finally nodded.

And thus, one of the longest years of their lives began.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning sunlight poured in through the opening of the cave. It was small enough to keep out most predators and the various traps around it deterred the smaller ones. Two small forms were curled against each other in the furthest corner, a collection of burned sticks still warm from the fire that dwindled a few hours before. If one looked closer, they could see the outline of two tails wrapped around each other sprouting from each figure’s lower back. Laying beside the taller of the two figures was a thick branch carved into a smooth curve. Leaf stems were braided together and knotted around the ends of the curved branch. Three branches lay straightened and sharpened a few inches away from that. 

The smaller figure stirred slightly, groaning at the sunlight reflecting off of the rocky floor. They wiped away the last of their sleep and stretched with a yawn. The person beside them twitched and they stilled. The slumbering figure slowly began to wake, sitting up and yawning as well. Opening their eyes, they quickly glanced around to ensure everything was in the same place. When they were sure, the figure stood, making sure to grab the bow and arrows at their side.

They started to walk out of the cave, only to pause and turn to the smaller figure. “Come on, Gohan. Let’s go get breakfast.”

The little half-Saiyan scurried to follow his sister. They carefully maneuvered through their maze of traps and stepped outside. Kimi paused for a minute, taking in the bright morning sun and the soft breeze. She smiled and breathed long and deep. Looking down at her little brother, the young Saiyaness ruffled his hair and started walking toward their usual hunting spot.

Once there, she gave the bow to Gohan and loaded an arrow for him. The boy began to shake as he realized it was his turn to get them breakfast. He didn’t like weapons or fighting, but Kimi believed in him. That and his mommy could die if they didn’t learn to fight and be more independent.

A reassuring hand settled on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Gohan. Take a deep breath and relax.” 

It took a moment, but he finally stopped shaking. His sister carefully instructed him on how to stand and hold the bow. Almost half an hour later, Gohan had successfully shot four rabbits and a couple of lizards. Kimi praised his success and led them back to their cave to skin and cook breakfast.

This was how half of their time away from home passed. Gohan and Kimi took turns hunting for meals. Occasionally they ran into trouble - dinosaurs looking for food. These encounters were frightening but it taught the siblings to think on their feet. They also learned to trust their instincts more - though Gohan struggled more than Kimi did.

Eventually, a full moon rolled around.

Tossing and turning, Kimi struggled to sleep. Her mind was restless, existentialism keeping her awake, running through one scenario after another. Each contemplating her effect on the timeline and how things would change to accommodate her presence. 

Finally giving up on sleep, the young brunette growled and grabbed an arrow. She would not leave her little brother defenseless and that way she had something too. Leaving the cave, she climbed the nearest mountain. It took many hours of effort to struggle through the smoother places but she finally made it. However, she was surprised to see Piccolo meditating there.

She blinked before quietly walking around him to sit on the ledge. Brown eyes turned to the sky and sighed in content as the moonlight fell over her. It soothed her worries and she smiled at the warmth it gave her. Her tail uncurled from around her waist and swayed with her happiness.

“Hey, kid.” She jumped at the voice and turned to face Piccolo. He was staring at her a bit confused but she brushed it off.

Kimi gave a small wave.“Ah, hi Mr. Piccolo.”

The Namekian frowned at the name but said nothing. “What are you doing up here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” A companionable silence fell over them for a long while. Kimi allowed her thoughts to wander back to her existence there and what it meant. “Can I tell you something?” 

When he didn’t reply, she continued. “I’m not from this reality.”

Well, that didn’t make sense. “What?”

“My mind and soul; they don’t belong to this reality. I come from a place where everything here is a set story.” She chuckled slightly as she looked back up at the sky. “But here I am, training to protect people who have become so dear to me in a world a recognize as not my own. At least,  _ not yet _ .”

Brown eyes scrutinized her hand as she opened and closed it. The same sun-kissed tan reflected her home region. Yet, the slight points of her claws were a testament to how much she’d changed in the past year. 

Living with Goku and Chichi as their daughter had been refreshing if not a little off-putting. Her teenage mind was enough to satisfy the woman’s need for her to have an education so Gohan was the only one who really needed to study consistently. However, they studied history together seeing as she came from another dimension. It was a strange development but she was happy they treated her like the teenager she was.

Piccolo, for his part, was a bit stunned. Firstly, he was  _ actually  _ listening to a five-year-old. A female at that. Then there was her talk of realities? As much as he didn’t want to believe it, he realized that could explain why her ki felt  _ strange _ . Rather than the usual grey or white humans gave off, hers was blue. There was also something...calming about it. Which was even weirder considering the way it occasionally fared and swirled.

But there was something else bothering him. Her speech pattern was too intelligent to belong to a child. That she was aware of her  _ past reality _ as he’d heard her mumble was even more surprising. Although the theories he heard her quietly tossing around told him she didn’t know the reason for her memory.

As the curious being he was, the Namekian warrior finally asked, “How old are you?”

Kimi turned and frowned at him. “Five.”

He gave her a deadpan look. “In the reality you came from.”

“Oh.” Turning her gaze to the sky, she counted how long she’d been there and added that to her age in the other reality. Her eyes widened when she finally got her answer. It had already been over a year since she’d awoken. “...Seventeen.”

A green browridge rose at the dazed expression on her face. Piccolo accepted her answer but was still a bit confused. He’d seen many human sixteen-year-olds and they didn’t sound anything like her. Just from listening to her she seemed more mature than others that age. 

While this was happening, a cranky Gohan woke to find his sister gone. He panicked a little bit and grabbed the bow and arrows left behind. Rushing outside, he searched as far out as he dared but couldn’t find her. Before he gave up, however, he felt the urge to look up.

That was a mistake he would never remember.

~oOo~

With a long yawn, the Saiyan girl stretched her arms out and sat up. It’d been a few weeks since the moon was destroyed. Her brother was still coping with the loss of his tail but it wouldn’t be long before it grew back.

They’d been sparring almost nonstop for that time, learning from each fight. Though it wasn’t much, the things she’d taught him from her own experience seemed to help a lot. It was a nice starting point for both of them.

When they weren’t sparring, Kimi was tutoring Gohan. From writing to algebra, she taught him to the best of her ability, knowing their mother would be quite surprised when they saw her again. Soon enough, they sparring and studying at the same time, Kimi asking questions for every few punches and kicks he did correctly. It was actually Gohan’s idea to combine the two and they hadn’t deviated much since he suggested it.

By the time Piccolo finally agreed to train them properly, he was quite surprised by their progress. They fell into a routine of training, eating, and sleeping, the days slowly blurring together. Finally, their year was almost up, with the reason for it cutting their time short by several weeks.

~oOo~

The wind blew through the mountainous plain. Two children stood side-by-side behind their mentor. Kimi stood with a look of grim determination on her face. Gohan looked more than a little scared. She laid her hand on his head to reassure him that everything would be alright. Piccolo had trained them well and they  _ would _ be victorious.

However, nothing could ever prepare them for the losses they would suffer.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky suddenly darkened as black clouds hung overhead. Finally, after almost a year, Goku was being wished back to life. It was earlier than they expected. Though not unwelcome, it meant their Saiyan intruders would be upon sooner than they thought.

Proof of this happened a mere few days later.

It was hard to miss the surge of power that demolished a city full of people. The light from the blast was still dimming and the wind was wild even from the distance they were from the city. If one were to try hard enough, they could hear the cackling of two sadistic warriors.

Kimi growled at the  _ announcement _ and clenched her fists. The fur on her tail stood on end as she tried to calm her rage. Those bastards were just putting on a show and yet the simple display was enough to gauge their power: far beyond anything the Z Fighters had ever faced before. 

With one last snarl and an irritated flick of her tail, the young Saiyaness swallowed her rage. They  _ would _ get what they deserved. Those Saiyans would know  _ defeat  _ by  _ Earthlings _ . While she knew the outcome, it would be hard work to get there. The young Saiyaness wondered if she would survive it.

A flare of power in the distance toward the city broke her train of thought. The invaders were heading straight for them. At the very least, she and the others wouldn't have to seek them out. Kimi swallowed in anticipation. 

_ "Good luck, friend. You can do it!" _ The brunette smiled slightly at the voice of her divine friend. He'd kept her company on the nights Piccolo couldn't be found. It was nice to talk to someone who knew about her world and the rich variety of cultures it possessed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her head snapped up just in time to see Krillin blitz into visibility above them. The monk smiled and waved at them as he landed. "Hey, guys! I can tell you've gotten a lot stronger."

Piccolo smirked down at him. "Same to you."

"Krillin!"

Gohan smiled when his friend patted him on the head. "Hey, buddy. How've you two been?"

"Good. It was a little hard at first but we did it. Kimi and Piccolo taught me a lot too!"

Krillin was a little surprised to hear that. The young girl was only a year older after all. However, that was interrupted by the surge of power above them.

The shorter one smirked down at the four warriors. "Well, well, well. It looks like we have a welcome party, Nappa."

Nappa laughed darkly. "Maybe we'll get some entertainment!" He tapped the red button on his scouter and frowned, indirectly mocking, "Their powers are a little low though."

The warriors looked up as one and immediately adapted to the change in atmosphere. Tensing, they all prepared themselves for anything, knowing even one wrong move could be their undoing. Piccolo told Gohan and Kimi to step back though. Even if they'd trained, he wanted them to see how their opponents fought before he sent them in. He wouldn't let them die like their father had.

"You idiot, our scouters won't work," the Saiyan -  _ Vegeta _ she remembered - scolded as they descended. "They can hide their true power."

"Oh, yeah! That's how that weakling Radditz got killed."

When they heard that comment, Krillin swallowed thickly. He quietly asked Piccolo if the same one they called "weak" was why Goku had died in the first place. The Namekian merely grunted, not wanting to confirm that, yes, it was the same person. Krillin seemed to understand the lack of response and gulped again.

They were screwed.

Kimi sneered at the larger Saiyan, wanting nothing more than to kill him for mocking the deaths of her friends. She knew Krillin and the others felt the same way, Gohan even shaking to get a hold on his fear.

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu had joined them a few hours ago. With the addition of the three warriors, the Saiyans had brought out the Saibamen, ugly, green creatures that grew out of tiny seeds. From there, everything seemed to happen too fast.

Everyone divided the creatures amongst themselves, leaving one to the Son siblings. They all survived their "test" except Yamcha. He'd gotten too cocky and one of them had latched onto his back and exploded, killing him and itself. Shortly after that, Tien and Chiaotzu challenged Nappa. Both failed, the three-eyed ex-assassin losing his arm and his life; the little emperor using himself as a bomb, trying to do to them what they did to Yamcha. Unfortunately, he was the only one who died.

Smiling wickedly, Nappa cracked his knuckles. "Well, it looks like the other guys weren't strong enough. Who's next?"

No one moved. So he chose for them. In seconds, Gohan was punched into a rock formation and his sister kicked into him. She gasped for breath and moved them both out of the way as he charged them again. Snarling, the young Saiyaness prepared to try and fight him only for Piccolo to appear in front of her and take their place.

The next thirty minutes felt like hours as the four warriors struggled to make headway against Nappa. He was much too powerful, though none of admitted it. At one point, Krillin had almost got him with a Destructo Disk. Had Vegeta not warned him, Nappa would have been down for the count. Disheartened, but refusing to give up, they simply continued to fight, hoping against hope that they'd be alive to see Goku reach them. Eventually, they got the opening they needed when the burly Saiyan almost killed Piccolo.

"Nappa!" The fighting stopped as the large man looked over at his superior. "Get down here!"

"But-," he was cut off by the dark look Vegeta leveled on him. Seeing the silent order his gaze, Nappa finally retreated.

However, as the burly Saiyan descended, Vegeta decided to ask more about the Dragon Balls they were after. Kimi wanted to smack Krillin for stupidly giving the prince what he wanted.

"So, all we need is a Namek?" He smiled deviously. "Well then, we can just kill you and be done here."

Piccolo frowned. "What's a Namek?"

Vegeta laughed at him but proceeded to explain the race of green men who lived as warriors and healers on the other side of the galaxy. The others stared at him in disbelief, Piccolo especially. It explained a lot about his heritage and why he always felt more out of place than most - even with his appearance.

"Now that that's settled, it's time we wrapped up here."

Gohan shivered but daring stepped up. "Just you wait till my Daddy gets here! He'll beat you!" Krillin shouted his agreement.

Vegeta looked intrigued by this despite Nappa mocking their hope. He considered it for a moment, his curiosity to know the one who'd killed Radditz and the idea of a real challenge getting the better of him.

"Fine." The remaining Z fighters looked at Vegeta with shock but were grateful for the break and took it. Nappa was shocked too, but for a different reason. He'd seen or heard the younger Saiyan indulge his curiosity. Nappa wondered what caused it but knew better than to ask. "He has three hours to show up."

The tense ceasefire was almost maddening. Time seemed to move at a stressful crawl as Kimi and Gohan told Krillin of their adventures in the last year. It was just the distraction they needed until their savior arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did skip over a lot of the fight. However, this is mostly because the more important things are in the next chapter. I really wanted to get this out because my schedule has been crazy and is about to be even more so! Testing Season comes early to this school, apparently.


	6. Chapter 6

For some reason, when Goku was finally getting closer, Kimi was the only one to pick up on this. She assumed it was one of the  _ gifts  _ she’d been given.

“I don’t know how close he is but Dad’s on his way.” Piccolo and Krillin were skeptical about that but Gohan looked so happy. He was practically cheering just from hearing the news. Kimi smiled at him and chuckled, calming him down with a hand on his head. “Brother, he still has to get here.”

“Alright.” Vegeta stood up, arms still crossed. “Time’s up.”

Krillin glared at him. “It hasn’t been three hours yet!”

“Maybe we should’ve specified three  _ Earth  _ hours,” Kimi offered. 

Piccolo called them closer together. “Listen up. I’ve got a plan.”

It was a sound idea, but Kimi couldn’t help but feel like it wouldn’t work. She didn’t voice her unease and did her part to distract Nappa. 

She, Krillin, and Gohan attacked together. It quickly grew tiring to keep up but they kept pushing. Finally, when she noticed Piccolo out the corner of her eye, she pulled her friends out of the way. The Namekian smirked and grabbed the Saiyan’s tail.

But nothing happened. 

Only then did Kimi remember why she was uneasy about this plan; Vegeta and Nappa had trained their tails, much like she had. As if confirming her thoughts, the Saiyans laughed at their plan and explained her exact thoughts.

“Besides,” Vegeta continued, “is that the best you could come up with?”

Nappa smirked. He swiftly turned and hit Piccolo into the ground. “We’re not stupid like Radditz was either.”

Krillin was next, getting a kick to the stomach that sent him flying behind a mountain. Kimi snarled and pushed her brother behind her only to receive a slap to the face that sent her spiraling to the ground. Gohan was kneed in his stomach, then punched into another mountain.

Vegeta laughed at their pitiful state as each warrior struggled back to their feet. He mocked them for not knowing when to give up. No one responded to him, each in their own thoughts about refusing to give up. They just had to make it until Goku found them. If they could just do that- 

Krillin tried one last time and was sent flying once more, this time landing back to rock with a crack that knocked him unconscious. Piccolo tried to protect the Son siblings but he was quickly smacked away. From there, everything went further downhill.

The young Saiyaness was targeted first, holding her own for mere minutes before landing in a heap on the ground. Her brother came next, almost savagely beaten until he lay near unmoving. Nappa smiled wickedly and formed a daunting orb of ki in his hands. It seemed to grow impossibly large untill- “Say your goodbyes kid!”

Gohan lay frozen in shock as the energy blast drew nearer. Fearing her brother’s life, Kimi was by his side in an instant, huddled around him with her back to the powerful light. The two siblings held fast to each other, eyes closed as they waited for their end to come. However, when nothing happened, they opened their eyes.

Tears blurred their vision of the steaming form of their Namekian friend. Everything seemed to slow down as he fell forward onto the ground. They raced forward, hoping what they were seeing wasn’t real. That their friend wasn’t dying on the ground in front of them.

Piccolo smiled tiredly at the two children he’d come to care for. Their unbelievable kindness and determination had moved him. Over the many months they’d worked together, he got to see them grow and become warriors; warriors he’d trained, nonetheless.

“Don’t cry.” Almost immediately, their sniffles stopped. “I’m glad I could protect you two. You were the first friends I ever had.” Tears pooled in his eyes as he breathed his final words,  _ “Thank you two for showing me what it means to care for others.” _

~oOo~

Off in the distance, riding the Nimbus as fast as he could, was Earth’s only hope. He seethed as yet another ki fell dangerously low and tried to push Nimbus to fly faster. He refused to be too late. Already, he could tell the only ones left weren’t strong enough by themselves. 

They’d been fighting all morning and were probably too tired to do much. Goku seethed again. “Come on! I have to get there!”

~oOo~

It was silent for a long while. Neither Gohan nor Kimi moved as they tried to process what had just happened. Piccolo, their best friend and teacher, was dead. He was gone. Gone because of the person a short distance away. All because of what? Some random  _ aliens _ looking for the Dragon Balls? 

His killer started to laugh, mocking the dead warrior for saving them instead of himself. “That he went so far for just a couple o' kids-” his sentence was cut off with more laughter.

**“Shut up.”**

Nappa stopped. Looking down at the Son siblings amused he asked, “What was that?”

The two glared up at him through their tears and snarled, **“We said, _shut up!_”**

And they attacked, taking the older Saiyan by surprise. The children were blinded by anger but their form was not lost. They attacked seamlessly, kicking where the other punched; pulling the other away from a blow; blasting blast after raging blast at the Saiyan.

Even when their rage calmed, they refused to let up. No, not until that man - that  _ murder _ felt fear and paid for his actions. 

Krillin watched in awe as the two seemed to make a fool out of the other warrior. Sure, he’d known they trained together, but seeing them fight together was something else. They covered each other’s weaknesses so easily it was hard to believe they’d only been training for a year. It was like they were born to fight. He just knew, wherever Piccolo was, the Namekian was proud of them.

They backed off for a moment, but Gohan refused to remain idle. He summoned all his rage, crossed his hands above his forehead and focused everything he had on that point. Though it was slow to form, a golden energy blast appeared in his hands, an occasional spark flying out. With tears in his eyes, he clenched his teeth and used a move Piccolo taught him.

“Masenko-,” he paused and shifted slightly, preparing to release it. Vegeta called a warning to his partner but Nappa ignored him. Gohan shot his hands forward and yelled, “Ha!” 

In a burst of light, the energy surged forward, speeding toward the older Saiyan. Kimi only just noticed his smirk before light consumed everything. Suddenly, the light was deflected into a mountain far off, Nappa holding his hand from the sting of it. Defeated, the DemiSaiyan fell to his hands and knees.

Nappa chuckled darkly and slowly stalked forward, seemingly unaware of the blue-flecked eyes staring him down from behind. His booted foot was slowly raised, ready to end the runt once and for all-

He was kicked into the ground.

Snarling, Nappa jumped back to his feet. He turned to face his attacker and- There was no one there. Again, he was eating dirt. But when he got up this time, Kimi was staring at him emotionlessly. 

Her tail unraveled from her waist as she slowly stalked forward, a dark smile growing on her face. Nappa shivered in fear as she licked her fangs menacingly. She laughed and everyone shivered at the change in her behavior. 

“What’s wrong?” She was suddenly in front of him, moving her leg to kick him. “I thought you were going to kill us?”

He went rolling across the ground. She flew after him, cold apathy showing on her face. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Kimi beat the older Saiyan with unbelievable precision. Where her brother had covered her weaknesses before, Kimi worked around as she continued her assault. 

Gohan stared at his sister in fear. He’d never seen her look so menacing before. It was unnerving. Krillin was shaking from pain and shock, his thoughts mirroring Gohan’s. Even Goku had never been  _ that  _ terrifying.

“Gohan?” He flinched but looked up at her, noticing the difference in her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Ki...mi?” She blinked in confusion at the fear in his eyes. “A-are you okay?”

“What-?” The Saiyaness gasped as her ki seemed to cut in half. Her senses dulled and her eyes returned to normal before she fell unconscious.

Gohan rushed to his sister’s side and tried to shake her awake. He tried many times, each more urgent than the last, giving a recovered Nappa the opening he needed to try to kill them again. Krillin yelled for him to grab her and move, but it was too late. His foot came down and kicked up a lot of dust. 

However, when the dust settled, there was no sign of them. Except, just to the right on a familiar golden cloud was Gohan and his sister. The former blinked in shock before he realized what it meant. He gasped and looked around quickly.

He found the person they’d been waiting for standing a little ways behind him. Tears came to his eyes and his confusion quickly turned into a smile. “Daddy!”

His father didn't even glance at him, his face unnervingly emotionless - as Kimi's had been. He was staring down the two Saiyans as Krillin started to explain what happened. The more he heard, the more his anger rose. Every dead body was a dear friend killed by the actions of the two in front of him. Even worse, he'd almost been too late to save his kids.

“Gohan.” The warrior walked toward Krillin knowing Nimbus was following him. Kneeling down, Goku held out a senzu bean. “Here Krillin, take this.” 

His old friend stared at his hand, then him in disbelief. “What? But won’t you need it?”

Goku smiled. “No, I ate one earlier.”

Sighing, the monk knew there was no arguing with his friend. He broke it in half and gave one back to Goku. The Saiyan gave it to Gohan. 

“Split this with Kimi.” However, it was only then that he noticed just how beaten she looked. There were a lot of bruises around her stomach and on her arms. Dried blood trailed from her mouth and her ki was almost dangerously low. “What happened?”

Gohan turned a worried look to his sleeping sister. Her expression was peaceful compared to the apathy she showed earlier. “I don't know, Daddy. She just  _ changed _ .”

“He's right, Goku.” Krillin's gaze shifted to Nappa. “It was like she was a completely different person.” He shivered at the memory of her tone. “And not the good kind.”

Goku frowned. That was weird. Kimi had never done that before. Then again, as he thought about it, she had done the same thing to his brother. Whatever it was, he would look into it later. Turning to his opponents, Goku told Krillin and Gohan to take Kimi and leave.

Though they tried to protest, he assuaged their worries by powering up. Tapping the button on the side of his scooter, Vegeta watched in growing disbelief as Kakarot's power reading kept climbing. Already, it had passed the range of second-class and was rising into high first-class. 

But that was impossible. He'd been tested as a mere third-class at birth! There was no way he could be that powerful; especially when it had only been a year since he and the Namek  _ struggled _ to kill Raditz!

Suddenly, Vegeta’s scouter beeped, finally settling on a number. His eyes widened before he ripped it off his face with a scowl. 

Nappa frowned at his prince's reaction. “Hey, Vegeta. What's the scouter say?”

“His power level is over 9000*,” he responded, crushing the device in his hand.

“What? That's impossible!”

But it was. What they didn't understand was  _ why _ . Anyone with the desire to protect another gained the power to do so. Power for the sake of power was meaningless, empty even. An intense desire to protect loved ones created a will to succeed no matter what.

However, getting enemies to understand this - people who thirst for power simply to have it, or for revenge - was difficult. Sometimes it was even impossible. But this was the enigma that followed Goku everywhere. 

“No matter,” Vegeta smirked as he glared up at Goku. “We’ll just have to kill him first.”

~oOo~


	7. Chapter 7

“I want you guys to leave this to me now.”

Krillin stared at his best friend in disbelief. “What? Goku, you don't know what you're up against. These guys are  _ monsters _ !”

“I’ll be fine,” Goku smiled at them. 

He glanced at his daughter with a regretful light in his eyes. For a year, he'd had to leave his children to fend for themselves. He refused to be ever-absent in their lives. 

Gently reaching over, he had Gohan push the senzu piece into her mouth and made sure she swallowed it. Then, he tried to shake her awake. “Kimi. Wake up.”

The young Saiyaness groaned. She could hear a familiar voice calling to her but she didn’t want to wake up. At least, not until she remembered what happened. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up. Regret filled her as the aches and pains of her body made themselves known. Thankfully, it faded after a moment.

All was quickly forgotten when she saw her father smiling at her. Tears pooled in her eyes and she leaped forward to hug him. “Dad!”

When he hugged her back, she nuzzled into his chest, taking in his scent. It smelled so much like home that she almost cried. Instead, she pulled away and looked at their surroundings. The familiar stance Vegeta and Nappa had told her it was time to fly home. 

She sighed. “I guess it’s time to step back then.”

“Wha- Kimi! Not you too!” Twin coals turned to Krillin and he froze at what he saw. He finally conceded. “Fine, but don’t you die on us, Goku.”

The Saiyan smiled. “Of course!” Looking down at his two children, he ruffled their hair. “When I get back, why don’t the three of us go fishing?”

Kimi smiled and Gohan’s eyes sparkled. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

And soon they were off, away from the battle and on their way to Kame house.

For now. 

~oOo~

Nappa smirked at Goku when he returned. The man in orange had finally sent those pests away and stood glaring at them. They could feel the rage radiating from him despite his calm expression. Good. Maybe then they could get a decent fight out of him. 

“You will pay for what you've done.”

Nappa chuckled. “Really? That's what your friends said before I crushed them.” 

When the Earth Saiyan said nothing, the older warrior smirked. 

“And now, you're going to follow them!” He rushed forward, fist up and ready to punch his opponent. However, he underestimated the other's speed. Suddenly, Kakarot was out of sight, a strange pressure on his head.

Realizing Kakarot was standing his head, Nappa growled and reached up to drag him off. He was evaded once more. 

This continued for a while; Nappa attempting to attack Goku only for the younger Saiyan to swiftly move out of the way. Not once did the hero try to hit him. Until Nappa tried a different tactic. 

“You little coward!” He turned around, searching his surroundings with no sign of his elusive opponent. Nappa snarled. He refused to be made a fool of. “This is why your friends are dead. They waited for you, their precious  _ savior _ , but you were too slow!”

Then suddenly he was gasping for breath. The punch he’d just got in the stomach was painful. More so than he expected from the lower-class warrior. He backed away slowly, smirking because his tactic had worked.

“What's the matter, Kakarot,” he rasped. “Can't take the truth?”

Goku said nothing. He didn't want to give Nappa the satisfaction of an answer. No, he’d let his rage speak for him. This enemy would  _ not _ get the best of him.

“The worst of them were those brats of yours.” Nappa simply chuckled again, knowing he'd struck a nerve. “The little coward got lucky before he was dealt with. But that girl would've made a great warrior. Too bad she was here on this pathetic planet.

That got a reaction. Kakarot raced forward and kicked the bulky Saiyan in the face. Trading a few blows, the two eventually ended up in the air. 

Vegeta was scowling as he watched his partner fight Kakarot. It was quickly becoming clear that the fool was toying with him.  _ What a disgrace. _ Nappa was too weak to beat the third-class warrior. Or rather, he was too arrogant.

It wasn't long before Nappa got too cocky and noticeably slipped up. Kakarot easily found the opening and sent him speeding into the ground. This time, he struggled to get back up. 

Goku slowly descended to the ground. He had beaten the older Saiyan. Maybe now he could negotiate. “Take your friend and leave this planet.”

But the warning went ignored as Vegeta looked at his partner.

He looked so pitiful. It enraged the prince to so someone so elite look so fucking pathetic.  _ Disgraceful _ . That's all Nappa had been since the day started. It was time to get rid of him.

Looking up at Vegeta's scowling face, he pleaded. “Vegeta, help me up, would ya?”

Smirking, the prince reached down to help his friend stand. Or so everyone else thought. The Z Fighters watched in horror as Vegeta tossed the beaten Saiyan into the air.

“You're a disgrace of a Saiyan.” He focused his ki in the palm still reaching up. “I refuse to allow such pitiful wretch to live.” 

In a bright blast of blue, Nappa was dead, not a single ash of him left. 

“How could you?” Goku glared at the prince in disbelief. “He was your partner!”

Vegeta stoically met the Earth-Saiyan's gaze. The fool didn't understand how their culture worked. “He was pathetic and a disgrace to our race. Saiyans don't plead for anything and elites don't get beaten by low-class warriors.”

Goku seethed at the statement, his friend and son gasping in horror. Kimi looked on stoically. It was a barbaric form of Survival of the Fittest but that was Saiyan culture. Only the strong were recognized and rewarded. The weak were likely executed or sent away to prove themselves.

Vegeta smirked at the Earthlings and prepared to fight. “Come now, Kakarot. Let's see where you stand.”

Goku said nothing. He quietly dropped into a familiar stance. Already, he could tell or would take everything he had to fight his new opponent. 

Neither warrior moved for a moment, sizing each other up. The tension in the air was thick as the others on the sidelines waited. Silence seemed to stretch until it was broken by a foot just barely sliding on the gravel.

~oOo~

Kimi sighed in frustration. Vegeta and her father had been going at it for almost an hour now. The battle had started as a seesaw of each side gaining and losing the advantage. When her father revealed the Kiaoken technique, Kimi knew things would be okay for a while. But now, after their struggle between the prince’s Gallic Gun and her father’s Kamehameha, she watched the sky with narrowed eyes.

Vegeta wasn’t done yet. 

He slowly descended from the sky looking worse for wear. He was covered in bruises and burns and his clothes were in tatters around his armor. His tail was more than a little singed but still whole. And though the Saiyan prince was smirking, she could feel the rage radiating from him even at the distance she watched.

Once he settled on the ground, the Saiyaness gulp and slowly hovered a little closer to the battle. She was wary of the holes and fear-inducing craters all around her and in the sides of a few mountains.  _ ‘Kinda glad I was far enough away to only hear a few hits.’  _ She winced at the memory of a few minutes ago. That was sure to leave muscle pain in her dad’s body for a while.

Finally, getting close enough for her comfort, the little Saiyan suppressed her ki as much as possible and hid behind the groove of a still-standing mountain.

“It seems you’re smarter than I gave you credit for, Kakarot.” He focused his ki into one hand. It glowed white for a moment before the energy converged into a sphere floating above his palm. “But destroying the moon won’t stop me. We Saiyans have learned to make our own artificial moons!”

Smirking, the prince released the orb into the sky. He stared up at the orb and allowed his transformation to take over. His form expanded as brown fur began to cover most of his body. Sinister black eyes were replaced with glowing red sclera. However, the most frightening part of it was not the transformation itself, but the fact that Vegeta had  _ full control  _ of it where her brother and father lost themselves.

Eyes widening, Kimi swallowed thickly. She immediately recognized what was going to happen and flew off in the direction of her brother and Krillin. Her dad would need their help!

But her flight was short-lived as a large shadow covered her. In moments, Goku was sent flying into her, leaving her defenseless to the rock in front of her, knocking her out once more. Kimi cursed her luck, hoping it would be the  _ last time she was out cold! _

If only she had such luck.

~oOo~

Goku yelled in shock as a blow to the side sent him soaring. Vaguely, he felt something hit his back before getting stopped by a mountainside. There was a gasp of pain as the impact left a sting crawling up his spine. The Saiyan hissed as he carefully peeled himself from the rock and turned to see what else he hit.

His eyes widened at the sagging, unconscious form of his adopted daughter indented into the rock.  _ ‘What was she doing here?’ _ Angry at himself for not noticing her presence, Goku turned to his opponent with an idea. Once the giant ape was close enough, he closed his eyes, hands splayed out in front of his forehead.

“Solar Flare!” The flash of light was just the distraction he needed. It blinded Vegeta just long enough for Goku to carefully pulled Kimi out and gather her into his arms. He looked for the safest place he could find nearby and gently set her there. When he knew she would be safe, he jumped far away before using his ki. There was no way he would endanger her further.

He found a pillar to land on and focused on gaining the energy he needed for a Spirit Bomb. Goku raised his arms, palms up, and closed his eyes. He felt out the energy flowing underneath his feet and through the plants and animals in the distance. Silently asking for part of it, he was happy to get a considerable amount of it. Gathering it took a few tense moments, but he finally had enough to focus in one hand.

Unfortunately, it was then that Vegeta regained his sight and found him. Seething with rage, the great ape focused his ki on a roar attack and released the red energy at Goku. The blast caught him off guard and he lost the hold on the ki in his hand.

He went flying again, knocking the breath out of him as he slid down to the ground. Vegeta taunted him once more before attempting to kill him with a single finger. Goku took the opening and blasted the ape’s right eye.

Chuckling, Goku finally realized how much pain he was in. It took all he had to get up again. He dodged Vegeta’s feet and tail as best as he could. 

Or rather, that’s what he wanted to do. 

Instead, he could only lay there as the enraged Saiyan picked him up and started to crush him. His ribs and arms began to fracture and break, his legs and spine not much better off. There was nothing he could do with how spent he was. He screamed in agony as the grip around him tightened.

~oOo~

Flying over the sea at a distance far away, Gohan and Krillin were on their way to Kame house.

“Do you think my dad’s going to be alright?”

Krillin sighed. He knew it was coming. “Honestly kid, I’ve seen your father take down scarier things than that guy. Besides, with how much stronger he’s gotten, there’s no way he  _ can’t  _ take him.” He smiled and said, “I bet Kimi can vouch for that, can’t you?”

But he received no answer. Finally turning around, the monk frantically glanced around their surroundings. “Kimi?”

He cursed. No wonder he thought she was quieter than usual. That little sneak had stayed behind! If that wasn’t worrying enough, the agonized scream that came from that direction stopped their flight, a shiver of fear and worry sent down their spines. There was another. Then another and another.

Finally, Gohan snapped. Ignoring Krillin’s protests, he raced back to the mountainous plains they’d just left. He couldn’t go home if he could help his dad and sister!


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan flew as fast as he could to get back to the battlefield. The carnage he passed as he got closer speared his heart with worry. There were so many craters and missing mountains that it made him shudder before flying a bit faster. Even without his screams in the distance, one could easily tell that Goku had fought hard and still struggled. What worried him more was where his sister had disappeared to.

Cold blue-flecked eyes and a wicked, fanged smirk entered his mind and he stumbled in flight before refocused. He’d never seen Kimi like that before. She’d looked so merciless, so… lost. The fear he’d felt when she turned those cold eyes on him still echoed through his mind. Then he remembered the flash of grief and sadness that appeared in her eyes before she fell unconscious. Whatever had happened, whatever that sudden change was, it scared her too. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a shock of dark brown hair against the rock. There, still stuck in an indent of herself in the rock, was his sister, unconscious once more. Gohan slowed to a stop and carefully descended to stand in front of her. She was just as bruised and scarred as he was, with a few more on her hands from the bow she taught him how to use.

His father’s ki flared pitifully in pain and he surged forward to wake her up. 

“Kimi-nee,” he whispered urgently, shaking her shoulders. “Please get up. Daddy needs our help!”

“Gohan,” she groaned as she struggled to move. 

Everything was blurry for a moment as she blinked rapidly before her vision cleared. Seeing the worried face of her brother, the brunette carefully pulled herself out of the rock and dusted herself off. The young Saiyaness rolled her shoulders and held up a finger to scold him; she looked a lot like their mother standing like that, the younger boy noted. 

“Gohan you-”, a scream interrupted her lecture. It was one of intense pain and it made her shiver in fear because she knew who it was. He was quickly losing the use of his body by now.

Knowing all too well what that meant, her solemn gaze met Gohan’s. The two silently communicated their plans and nodded in agreement. Kimi reached out her hand and her brother grimly took it. Soon, the Son siblings were racing toward their father and his opponent, hoping with everything they were that they could make it in time.

~oOo~

Not far behind them, Krillin was silently cursing himself, trying to keep his ki low. He should've kept a better eye on them, especially Kimi. That little one was more stealthy than he’d first thought. Granted, she seemed to have a more natural talent for battle than her brother did. And after that sudden turn in the battle earlier, he was sure the two siblings would eventually surpass their father.

The monk sighed as he finally made it to the battlegrounds. He was shaken deeply by the extensive damage he saw.  _ Even after all this, Goku still couldn’t beat him.  _ He swallowed thickly and sped up. Krillin had to find those kids before they did something reckless. 

A few formations away stood Gohan and Kimi about to blast off. Aha! Krillin raced forward to cut them off and hovered in front of them. He glared at the two children, worry shining stronger than anger.

“What the hell are you two doing,” he seethed. “Do you want to get us killed?!”

Before he could scold them further, his best friend screamed again. The sheer agony that echoed through the plains physically hurt Krillin; to hear his friend in so much pain made him do something he felt sure he’d later regret. The more he thought about it, the more he realized there was no way he could just leave his friend behind like that. As much as he hated to admit it, the kids were right to come back.

His eyes were hardened when they finally turned to the two little fighters. “What's the plan?”

The Son siblings smiled gratefully at him.

~oOo~

“Hey, you!” The giant Oozaru turned to see Gohan glaring and pointing at him. “Let my daddy go!”

The prince chuckled at the little half-breed’s bravery. It would be adorable if it weren’t so bothersome.  _ He could’ve been a great warrior too. _ He went to squash the boy into the rock pillar but he underestimated the boy's speed. Gohan dove to the side before leaping backward out of the way. 

“You can’t run forever, boy,” he growled out. 

Vegeta continued to try to catch the boy, still taunting him for being pathetic and challenging a Saiyan elite. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was tired. The longer he stayed in this form, the more exhausted he became. Then the prince warrior's senses kicked in and he jumped up, watching a golden disk fly by, and landing with an earth-shaking thud.

“Very clever. But your  _ distraction _ needs a little work!” Vegeta laughed at their fearful, hopeless expressions before he stopped at an explosion of pain up his spine. It seemed to electrify his veins as he screamed and shrunk. Slowly releasing Goku from his grip, the great Oozaru form he’d spent years honing slipped away, the power now forever lost to him. 

When he finally returned to his more human-like form, the prince whipped around to glare fiercely at the poor bastard who’d cut his tail. He was only mildly surprised to see Kakarot’s brat daughter with a fading disk of ki. The little wretch was actually smirking smugly at him.

“Now who’s the weakling,” she taunted. 

This brat actually had the  _ audacity  _ to taunt him?! He snarled and grabbed her by her throat, being sure to squeeze. To his surprise, the girl didn’t squirm and claw at his hand for air. No, instead she smirked wider and used her tail to slap him. It didn’t hurt, but it shocked him enough to loosen his grip for her to escape.

She waved her tail and childishly stuck her tongue out at him before starting to run. So enraged was Vegeta that he didn’t even realize Kimi was leading him away from the broken form of her father. A glance over her shoulder told the little Saiyaness they were far enough away for her to change things up. 

Suddenly, she turned and stopped for a moment, letting Vegeta get closer to her. Just when he thought he had her, she darted forward and punched him in the gut. He huddled over in shock, only able to watch as the little tactician used his hesitation to dart between his legs. The Saiyan prince growled in frustration and tried to grab her tail only for it to slip through his fingers. She was small and fast - just enough to evade him. 

Unfortunately, he’d forgotten about the boy. The demi-Saiyan came in with a swift kick to the man’s face that sent him to the ground. In seconds, he was back on his feet and spitting out the blood in his mouth. Vegeta surged forward and swiped at the boy only for him to dodge and jump to the side. Kimi took her chance and punched the man in his kidneys.

He growled in pain and kicked one foot backward, catching the girl in her stomach. She groaned and scrambled to her feet when he turned near-crazed eyes onto them. “You brats!”

Eyes wide in fear, Kimi grabbed her brother’s arm and started running. Vegeta was quick to pursue them, his long legs eating the distance between them faster than they could run. He smirked as he realized they were getting tired. With a yell, he went to grab them by their tails. If not for the older of the two seeing him and pushing her brother ahead, he’d have gotten both kids. Oh well, he could teach the other a lesson through her. 

The Saiyaness gasped in pain as she tried to reach out and claw him. Gohan turned onto his back, shaking fearfully when he saw his sister dangling from the older warrior’s hand. “Kimi!” 

Vegeta chuckled darkly, “You shouldn’t have done that.” His dark gaze turned to the cowering boy at his feet. “Pay attention,  _ boy _ . Learn from your sister’s mistake.”

He swung the child in circles by her tail before releasing her to crash into another rock pillar. It crumbled around Kimi even as he reached in to carelessly pull her out by her broken left arm. Her breathing was shaky but she just glared up through her right eye, blood pouring over her left from an open wound on her scalp.

“I’ll always protect…my brother,” she shakily snarled out.

Vegeta’s eye twitched in annoyance before he punched her in the gut. He didn’t even flinch at the splatter of blood she coughed up. Gohan cried out for him to stop, but the boy went ignored as his sister received a swift kick to her right side. Her battered body flew across the ground with a few sickening scrapes before it finally rolled to a stop a few feet away from the demi-Saiyan.

Her fingers twitched painfully and she hissed as she struggled to lean up on her elbows, yelping when the fracture in her left arm made itself known once more. Her poor brother was shaking as he looked her over, horrified by the extent of her injuries, and wondering if she could even stand. “Ki-Kimi-nee?” 

As much as the older girl didn’t want him to see her like this, she knew it would’ve happened eventually. Their lifestyle made it inevitable. But that didn’t mean he had to stay and be useless. “If you’re…not going to...help, go...back...to check on...Dad,” she all but snapped.

The boy didn’t move at first, too overwhelmed with his fear at the situation to leave her behind. But then she yelled at him again - this time stronger and more authoritative than the last.

“Either help or... _ move _ !” Her tail thrashed to help punctuate her statement. And just like that, Gohan was scrambling to his feet and running back to help Krillin check on Goku. 

Kimi sighed, glad to have her brother out of harm’s way. At least now he would be doing something to distract himself from how beaten she was - how beaten they all were. Maybe he and Krillin could come up with something else. However, her relief was short-lived, the raspy voice of the Saiyan prince cutting into her thoughts. “You truly  _ are _ foolish.”

“Only a fool...has noth-,” she paused to cough slightly, cursing her inability to move much, "nothing to protect.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. He wondered what it would take to break her. It seemed no matter how much he beat her, the Saiyaness refused to let him beat her spirit. She was so intent on protecting the boy it pissed him off. How could she be so willing to put another’s life before hers?

He didn’t understand it - didn’t want to understand it - but the prince could reluctantly admit he respected the girl’s determination. It was an admirable Saiyan trait that he missed seeing. He missed seeing other Saiyans, period. But he would never admit that out loud. No, he didn’t need to give Frieza any more reason to taunt him with his race’s demise. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the strangely concerned voice of the girl at his feet. “Prince Vegeta?”

The man snarled and leaped forward. 

~oOo~

Gohan stumbled over his feet just a small distance away from Krillin. He was surprised to see the monk holding some kind of energy in his hand. It was wild and untamed, yet hopeful. The older man looked over to the young boy with eyes wide with bewilderment. He couldn’t believe the sheer amount of energy Goku had just given him.

“You have...to use it.” He shook slightly before determination set in, nodding to his fallen friend’s words. Turning to the boy beside him, Krillin began to plan their next move. Gohan was immediately on board. He wanted to get rid of Vegeta before he killed Kimi.

He only hoped their plan would be enough to end this.


End file.
